


a quick sick rampage

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Telepathy, Unhealthy Relationships, post 8x12, pre series 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's angry that she lied and she's upset he didn't like her gift. She needs a friend and he needs answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quick sick rampage

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to my last work, i.e; there is a reference to my hc of Missy's daughter. That can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5302859).
> 
> Please note: no explicit sex bc I would fuck it it up SOOOO bad, but it's heavily referred to.

He was enjoying a nice cup of tea until a figure sat across from him, their umbrella blocking his sun on this very bright planet and he sighed as this happened. The umbrella was a trademark, perhaps, but the winged eyeliner and Edwardian clothes were much more of a giveaway. The Doctor merely glared at her while she smiled at him. After a moment, she closed her umbrella and he squinted at the sudden return of the sun and then watched as she poured herself a cup of tea.

(He had no idea where she got the second cup and saucer.)

“Hello Doctor,” she greeted cheerfully, “how are you today?”

“Missy,” the Doctor was much less cheerful than her, “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

The Time Lady laughed and sipped her tea, enjoying the presence of her longtime friend. Placing the cup on the saucer and both on the small table and leaning forward, she opened her mouth, “Are you still surprised, after _all_ these years.”

The Doctor followed her actions, both the leaning forward and the staring. He glared while she smiled. It was an invisible power struggle that lasted a few moments. It was interrupted with the Doctor replying with a tart, “I suppose you’re right but I did have my hopes up.”

Missy pouted, “Aw Doctor, you’re so _mean_ to me. All I wanted was to give you a present.”

“It was a shit present, that one.” His reply was immediate and his gaze was dark, but as always, his oldest friend and enemy was never fazed by his stare. Instead, she sat up straight again with the Doctor following suit.

Missy rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, “Men are so so _so_ difficult. I was the only one to remember your birthday and you’re so _ungrateful_. What is it that you want then, Doctor?”

Without missing a beat the Doctor answered her, “The real coordinates to Gallifrey.”

Missy made a soft tut noise and shook her head, “I can’t do that Doctor.” Before he could reply again, she cut him off, “I never knew them when I left.”

The Doctor blinked rapidly, “What do you mean _you didn’t know them_? Of course you did! You still do! You said ‘ _best part of knowing? Not telling you!_ ’”

“First, that was a terrible impression of me. Secondly, Look into my mind, Doctor,” she stood up, looking down at the man, her eyes now holding the anger, “ _look into my mind, Doctor_ and then tell me I’m lying.”

“I can’t,” not one to be overpowered, the Doctor stood up as well, the two children of Gallifrey glaring with only a small table and a tea set separating them, “Your mental defenses are too strong. You’re obviously hiding something.”

Missy smiled, but not the gleeful one she had when she murdered people, but a very spiteful one. “I am hiding something, Doctor,” at this he groaned in frustration and threw his hands in the air, “But it’s not the coordinates.”

“What is it? Evil plans?” he asked, feeling very angry now. When she shook her head he continued, “Going to _murder_ someone? Change a _timeline_? Blow up a _planet_?”

“Doctor, I think we’re both perfectly aware that if I was planning any of that, it’d be done before I arrived, or, about to happen.” This stopped his rant, but now he was breathing heavily. Finally, Missy continued, “I don’t remember because the moment I arrived elsewhere in my TARDIS, I deleted the logs. I don’t know why you want to go back.” Her last statement was said with a bit of an edge, a smile once more tugging on her lips.

The Doctor, however, was not easily fooled and he stayed his ground, “What are you hiding, _Missy_?”

“If I told you, then I wouldn’t be hiding, would I?”

“Missy.”

The Time Lady sat down. It has felt like forever and if there was anyone who would know the pain, it would be the Doctor. Though the Mistress was reluctant to give up any information on her own personal affairs, especially concerning her daughter. Or the death of her daughter. Breathing evenly now, she closed her eyes. The drums were beating louder than ever and without her knowing, her fingers tapped the beat and she felt cold.

The Doctor saw all this and took note, wondering even more now just what was going on. There were no words spoken, because suddenly the Doctor felt it all. Telepathy was something he was unpracticed with as it has been a long time, but, it still worked. He saw what she was thinking. The drums were in his head now, an echo. In his arms was a young looking woman with dark skin, reddish brown hair in a style the Doctor knew as an afro. There was blood everywhere but the eyes---oh the eyes of this person were an eerily familiar shade of blue and the Doctor shivered due to a sudden coldness. Suddenly, he was walking away, willing the memories away and went into some TARDIS and began to go away, not caring.

It ended and Missy’s defenses were up again, and the Doctor didn’t remembering sitting, but he was, and his eyes were closed. When he opened them, Missy was looking at him. The two shared a look and a name fell from the Doctor’s lips like a whisper. Nidria.

Finally; they reached an understanding.

Later, they would accuse the other of moving first, but the truth was that they fell into each other. The table be damned. It was without finesse, that was for sure, both of them not used to their new bodies quite yet. Their mouths fell together, their hands wandered all around and under that sunny sky, neither of them feeling anything other than pleasure. Even the bites here and there were pleasurable.

It was like old times, like something so long distanced in the past. It was simpler back then. Living was easy then, when it was just two renegades who fought with one another but felt so deeply for one another all the same. They were alike, still are, two sides of the same coin. There was no one there to witness the pair of them back to their old antics. Their shared pain a testament to their similarity, their intelligence, their moral conflicts, their connection. All of it. The grass beneath them may not be red, but once, long ago, the first time they did this, it was.

When it was all done and they were disgusting, but sated, they laid side by side, naked in full glory, looking up at the sky. It was warm and though it was wrong; it felt right. And that's what really mattered. No morals, no one to look at them in disgust, just them. And the best part?

They weren’t alone because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my [Tumblr](http://vastiaisms.tumblr.com) and send prompts if you want.


End file.
